Peur nocturne
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: Des cauchemars, tout le monde en fait et quand votre cauchemar se recoupe avec des éléments de votre vie, l'angoisse est encore plus grande. Hinata va connaître une nuit particulièrement agitée où le chien de son petit-ami ne sera plus si mignon que ça.


Hinata se retourna dans son lit. A peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées quand elle fit mouvement inverse pour revenir à sa position de départ. Finalement, la jeune femme se mit sur le dos, remontant rapidement la couette jusque sous son nez et passant les bras en dessous ne laissant que le haut de son visage à découvert.

Elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux de peur d'y retourner. Elle avait encore toutes les images en tête. Le monstre, sa paralysie, ses cris inaudibles et l'angoisse. Alors, Hinata fixait le plafond mais là encore sa peur lui joua des tours. Elle reconnaissait à peine ce qu'elle fixait.

Quittant le plafond du regard, Hinata osa aventurer son regard sur le reste de la pièce. Tout lui paraissait plus sombre et plus oppressant qu'à l'accoutumée. Les légères ombres des meubles dues à la lumière de son chargeur d'ordinateur posé au sol à sa gauche, semblaient bougées. Elle cligna des yeux et tout redevint normal. Hinata aurait juré avoir vu l'ombre vacillée et disparaître. A sa droite, un craquement se fit entendre. Elle n'arriva pas à l'identifier comme un bruit habituel. La jeune femme se figea à l'écoute d'un moindre indice. Son souffle se coupa et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Le craquement se fit de nouveau entendre. Hinata remonta la couverture au-dessus de son visage. Le craquement revint accompagné d'une toux. Hinata comprit alors que ce craquement n'était rien d'autres que sa colocataire sur son vieux lit dans la chambre d'à côté.

Décidée à se rendormir, Hinata se réinstalla confortablement et ferma les yeux. Elle tenta de ne penser à rien, ce qui fut plus ou moins concluant, l'image des ombres mouvantes lui revenant en tête. Progressivement, le sommeil la rattrapa et la jeune femme se sentit plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle se sentit légère, emportée dans un autre monde calme et silencieux. Hinata suivait la mélodie de Morphée qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin dans le sommeil. Soudain, elle tomba. Dans son lit, Hinata eut un mouvement brusque, s'accrochant à son oreiller pour ne pas tomber avant de se réveiller et de se rendre compte qu'elle ne craignait rien. Elle détestait cette sensation de chute mais soulagée que ce ne soit pas réel, la jeune femme referma les yeux.

A nouveau, elle fut emportée par Morphée. Ils marchaient paisiblement et doucement dans un monde abstrait, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd viennent interrompre leur marche. Morphée disparut et tout se brouilla autour d'Hinata. Le monde abstrait devint noir puis s'illumina. Au loin, elle vit arriver un énorme monstre hurlant à la mort. Il était poilu avec des griffes gigantesques et un visage terrifiant. Il courrait droit sur elle à une vite extrême mais la jeune femme était paralysée. Elle ne pouvait bouger et le monstre se rapprochait de plus en plus. Horrifiée, Hinata cria de toutes ses forces mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa voix était comme éteinte, elle était muette. Hinata se démena pour faire un mouvement mais c'était impossible. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens, sans résultat. Sa frustration était insoutenable. Sa peur grandissait d'autant plus qu'elle était consciente de se trouver dans un cauchemar, mais était dans l'incapacité de se réveiller. Le monstre n'était plus qu'à quelque mètre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle pleurait et criait sans discontinuer. La peur l'avait envahie. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : c'était se réveiller. Elle s'ordonnait à elle-même de se réveiller et tentait de se rassurer, en se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, que tout était dans son subconscient. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Le monstre était toujours là, elle était toujours paralysée et incapable d'émettre un seul son. Brusquement, tout s'accéléra et le monstre l'attrapa de ses énormes pattes poilues. Ses griffes se refermèrent autour d'elle. L'haleine putride du monstre lui caressait le visage. Une langue visqueuse sortit de sa gueule pour venir lécher Hinata. Soudain, tout disparut aussi vite que la scène s'était passée.

Le noir revient et Hinata se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant machinalement sur son lit. Son souffle était fort et saccadé. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé. La sensation de la bave visqueuse du monstre n'avait pas disparu et Hinata se frotta les bras comme pour s'en débarrasser. Fermant les yeux pour se calmer, se fut tout l'inverse qui se produisit. Une main se posa sur son épaule droite et la jeune femme sursauta et hurla de peur. Cette fois, sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Dans son mouvement, Hinata avait quitté son lit et s'était levée.

"Chut ! Ce n'est que moi ! Tu vas réveiller ta colloc ! "

C'était une voix d'homme, qui lui était familière. Hinata alluma sa lampe de chevet et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son petit-ami, un jeune homme brun avec des tatouages sur les joues.

"Kiba! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
\- Désolé, je voulais te faire une surprise, s'expliqua Kiba.  
\- Comment t'es entré ? Demanda Hinata perdue.  
\- Tu m'as donné la clé, y a deux jours, répondit-il perplexe.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai désolé, dit-elle complétement sonnée par son cauchemar et la frayeur que venait de lui faire le brun."

La jeune femme rejoignit Kiba qui était sur le lit en soupirant. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux, tentant de se calmer et de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

"Tout va bien ?  
\- J'ai fait un cauchemar avant que tu n'arrives.  
\- Oh, ça explique ta réaction disproportionnée, murmura Kiba.  
\- Merci, Kiba, tu es d'un soutien sans faille, ironisa Hinata.  
\- Désolé, rigola le jeune homme. Aller, je suis là maintenant, je vais faire fuir tous tes mauvais rêves "

Et il l'embrassa langoureusement, passant une main dans son dos pour l'attirer à lui. Ils basculèrent et Hinata se retrouva au-dessus de Kiba. A l'extrémité du lit, ils manquèrent de tomber. La jeune femme tendit le bras pour toucher le sol afin de les retenir, mais sa main ne trouva pas le sol, seulement une chose poilue et légèrement baveuse, lui rappelant étrangement le monstre de son cauchemar. La jeune femme paniqua et s'éloigna le plus possible de Kiba. Elle ralluma la lumière.

Devant elle, il y avait Kiba allongé qui la regardait ahurit. Derrière lui au pied du lit, se trouvait la chose poilue et baveuse, qui avait relevé la tête intriguée : Akamaru, le chien de son petit ami.

" Bon sang ! Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était là !  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'Akamaru est toujours avec moi.  
\- On est en plein milieu de la nuit !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? 'Hinata, il y a Akamaru avec moi', répondit Kiba, blasé. Tu m'aurais répondu un truc du genre 'pourquoi tu me dis ça ? il est toujours avec toi'. "

Hinata souffla, dépité par l'attitude de son compagnon, et retourna dans son lit. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas de mettre de la distance entre elle et Kiba et son chien. Sa nuit avait été assez mouvementée. Elle n'en supporterait pas plus. Le jeune homme se rapprocha de sa petite-amie et tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau mais cette dernière le repoussa.

" Même pas en rêve ! Proclama-t-elle."

* * *

 _Hello~_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit ficlet écrit dans le cadre d'un projet d'écriture sur les rêves et les cauchemars sur une autre plateforme. C'est un écrit court, sans doute pas le meilleur que j'ai pu écrire mais je l'aime bien. Et vous qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

 _J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews,_

 _Mél._


End file.
